Encontré mi camino ONE-SHOT
by Corvus-xx
Summary: '-Kacchan, no me imagino una vida sin ti" era lo que Izuku solía decir, en verdad no se equivocaba pues, su vida daría un inesperado vuelco.


Jai jai~ (?) regresé (bueno, no es como si me extrañaran wey) y les traigo katsudeku, que por cierto me costó xD ponerlos en este tipo de ambiente es medio raro(?) pero no pregunten, solo gozenlo (?) además quiero aprovechar de agradecer los reviews que he recibido:( soy muy feliz y espero qye ustedes también lo sean. Ahora, sigamos con el fic ~.

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no hero academia le pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencias** posible Ooc (pinche izuku)

Aquellas cicatrices en mi cuerpo son ahora los recuerdos más bonitos que puedo tener, son los recuerdos más bonitos que dejaste en mí, kacchan.

Ese día parecía ser perfecto, bueno, cualquier día se sentía así a tu lado. Paseabamos por el parque tomados de la mano, ya no te importaba que todo el mundo supiera sobre nuestra relación.

De la nada surgió una gran explosión irrumpió en el centro de la ciudad casi destruyéndola y nosotros acudimos al llamado del deber, nuestros caminos se separaron pues tu fuiste a luchar, yo te perdí de vista

-Ka-kacchan, ¡¿dónde estás?! -te grité una y otra vez, no respondías y eso me desesperaba.

-¡Vete, deku! este villano es de otro nivel. -me respondiste entre jadeos. -¡Lárgate!

Y de la nada apareciste, corriendo hacia mí, yo tan iluso corrí a tus brazos pero no me di cuenta que te estaban persiguiendo. Cuando estabas más cerca de mí acertaste un golpe en mi sien, mi cuerpo cayó casi de inmediato al suelo.

-Deku, lo siento pero guarda silencio, por favor. -fue una de las últimas frases que escuche de ti.

Estando ya en el suelo y haciendo lo que me pedías, pude observar a aquella bestia, sentí demasiado temor.

-¡Ven aquí, pedazo de mierda! -gritabas para llamar su atención, lo conseguiste.

Cuando el villano ya estaba casi fuera de mi rango de visión, me levanté y corrí con todas mis fuerzas al escuchar un gran grito de agonía, temía por ti. Al llegar lo único que pude observar fue tu cuerpo entre los escombros y tu rostro cubierto de un bonito carmesí.

-¡K-kacchan, kacchan! -estaba desesperado, lo siento por eso.

-D-deku... heh, lo siento, me venció. -decías resignado.

-¡N-no, no lo sientas, no importa, estarás bien!

-Temo que... ugh, quizá no -dijiste con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No... no te vayas, kacchan, ¡No te vayas!

El tiempo fluía con rapidez, llegaron los demás héroes y nuestros compañeros, Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki, entre otros observaban tan patética escena. Sentí tanta impotencia e ira de que solo observaran, no hicieron nada, no cumplieron su papel como héroe. Iida al notar el ambiente extraño decidió marcharse, convenciendo a los demás de que nos dieran un momento a solas.

-Deku, deku yo... debo ir a otro lugar a-ahora mismo. -podía ver la resignación en tu rostro. -Lo siento.

-N-no digas tonterías, k-kacchan.

-Haz algo p-por mí -suplicaste con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo que sea por ti -decía mientras las lágrimas también se asomaban.

-En casa d-deje una carta, búscala y leela, e-es p-para ti.

-K-kacchan -dije pasando mi mano por tu rostro, observando esos ojos que adoraba tanto. -no... por favor, no.

-Creo que... te deje un recuerdo. -observaste mi mano que ahora tenía varias cicatrices.

-Un recuerdo que durará por siempre, kacchan. -dije llorando.

Decidí acercarme más a tu cuerpo cuidando de no lastimarte, te abrazé con mucha gentileza y finalmente, ahí entre mis brazos me dedicaste una sonrisa, la última de ellas pues... te habías marchado. Me dejaste destrozado, te marchaste sin decirme adiós, sabes que detesto eso, kacchan. Me hiciste sentir pésimo pero a quién engaño, no era tu culpa.

Lo único que recuerdo fue que lloré mucho pero no sé ni cómo llegué a casa, solo sé que estaba ahí, en soledad y con un mal sabor de boca. Al observar detenidamente aquel lugar que llamabamos hogar recordé la carta que mencionaste, busqué intranquilo aquello pero al hacerlo no tuve la voluntad de leerla, me acobarde por las posibles palabras que podía contener.

Pasaron los días en los cuales no comía ni dormía, solo observaba el sobre perfectamente sellado de la carta, entonces tomé una decisión algo repentina.

-Saldré a pasear, kacchan -dije, no sé a quien realmente.

No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar al centro de la ciudad, vi aquel lugar en el que alguna vez estuviste "secuestrado", me trajo muy buenos recuerdos a decir verdad, recordar ese momento en que todavía estabas bien... decidí cambiar un poco la ruta, a un lugar más... ¿solitario? era difícil saberlo, no era consciente de mi mismo.

Ahora seguía sin rumbo en un lugar desconocido para mí, o eso creía, era mi casa... donde alguna vez viví con mi madre, no la había visto en meses pero tampoco iba a dejar que me viera así de mal, seguí caminando mientras tosía, mi salud empeoraba muy rápido. Estuve horas deambulando y al fin llegué al lugar que tanto busqué, al cementerio o siendo más especifico llegué a... tu tumba, aún me dolía aceptarlo.

-H-he llegado, kacchan -dije con un hilo de voz.

Me arrodillé frente a tu lápida y sin previo aviso, me desmayé, aún era consciente pero estaba muy débil, era un total _deku_ en ese momento hasta que... logré verte, me sonreías tan tranquilo que mis últimos minutos se tornaron de colores, fui feliz.

-K-kacchan, haz vuelto.

-Obvio si, no iba a dejar a mi estúpido nerd solo tanto tiempo, ¿no? -decías con una sonrisa.

Entonces, cerré mis ojos para al fin encontrar mi camino a casa, mi camino hacia ti.

~~

-Deku, te tardaste demasiado en llegar

-Si kacchan, lo siento por eso -dije sonriendo -Tuve un inconveniente en el camino.

-Eso no importa mucho, haz vuelto a casa.

-Es cierto, he vuelto a ti.

~~

Asopotamadre XD hasta a mi me emocionó;n; pero weno, todavía no se manejar muy bien otros géneros pero la práctica hace al maestro. Espero les haya gustado el infaltable katsudeku, decchan, bakudeku o como se llame XD tiene como mil nombres.

Además me disculpo por hacer a Bakugou tan... ¿suave? xD y a un deku depresivo (sorry not sorry, siempre quise verlo depre). y además medio apresuré el final, soorry:( pero weno, tengo noticiass ~ Estoy escribiendo un fic Todobaku (no, no es drabble ni one-shot) porque nunca puede faltar la OTP :v y en osomatsu san no tengo nada planeado aún pero voy a tratar de sacar un fic de pokémon (medio enredo) asi que, eso ~ cuidense querid@s ~

Hope fuera.


End file.
